A unique program is proposed to train pre- and postdoctoral PhD fellows for research careers in the pathobiology of digestive diseases, and to provide physicians with in-depth interdisciplinary training in modern biology as related to digestive disease pathobiology. Physicians spend three years in individualized research training, courses and laboratory rotations related to specific interests under supervision of an advisory committee. Training is supervised by 21 experienced preceptors associated with the Department of Physiology-Pathophysiology at Tufts University School of Medicine. Faculty are basic scientists and basically- oriented physician scientists who share enthusiasm for the proposed novel program and who have substantial research records and support in areas related to digestive diseases. The major research goal is to understand how events on the surface of cells (i.e., pumps, channels, receptors, etc.) control gene expression as related to signal transduction, regeneration, differentiation and polarity under physiologic conditions and in disease states. The program includes seminars, journal club and graduate courses including a unique program in Pathobiology for PhD Students and Fellows. Our goal is to bridge the gap between major advances in biology and their application to human digestive diseases. We seek to train PhD graduates and physicians who will work independently with clinical investigators rather than for them. The major goal is to reduce the intellectual barriers which separate basic scientists from their clinical colleagues and thereby enhance the transfer of knowledge from one discipline to another.